Sexy Demon
by PreciousPinkli
Summary: Bade with a twist! Original idea from another author, (info at end of first chapter.) Halloween themed. Supernatural version, fun, but also serious, but not too scary. Enjoy. (Btw, sorry for the awful summary.) SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I thought I would try a new story, seeing as I am currently stuck on inspiration for my other one as of now. I hope you enjoy this, although, I would like to express the idea was not mine. I will put the info for the original at the end. Let me know what you think! Love you all!**

* * *

"Jade, I don't wanna go in there…" Tori said worriedly.

"Oh! Don't be ridiculous, it's just a silly horror-story house." Jade replied, her hands sitting on her slender waist.

"I know," started Tori, "but I always believed in the stories." She admitted reluctantly, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"André, would you like to go in with me?" Jade asked.

"Nope! I'm, uh…busy?" André stuttered.

"Okay, fine! Cat? Would you? I'm not even going to bother asking Robbie, he's just a coward." Jade huffed, beginning to get a little frustrated. Robbie tried to object to Jade's insult, but she just skillfully ignored him.

"Uhmm…" Cat began, "I, uh, I dunno, Jade. Is there bibble in there?"

Jade shook her head in negation. "Oh, then…I don't really wanna go in…" Cat finished skittishly.

* * *

Jade walked in through the grand front doors. Looking around, she spotted many cobwebs dotting the ceilings and upper walls. The house would only allow so many visitors in at a time, so it wasn't extremely busy.

Jade made her way to the formal living area. Of to one side of the room was a beautiful grand piano. She looked around the room, upon seeing it empty, she crossed the dusty floor towards the instrument.

Before Jade could even reach the piano, the room echoed with the notes of a classical love ballad. Jade suddenly stared towards the keys of the piano and noticed several keys moving up and down, as if being played by an invisible force.

Jade quickly backed out of that room, smirking to herself, Jade's next stop on her tour was upstairs. She strutted to the long, creaky, staircase, careful to not fall while climbing it. Once she reached the top, she saw a long, empty corridor.

Jade looked, first to the left, then to the right, deciding on the direction she wanted to go. She decided to enter the room at the end of right side. Upon entry, she noticed it was an immaculate, and beautiful bedroom.

Jade walked towards the bed before noticing the lace of her boot was untied. So, she sat down on the neatly made bed. Before she even got a chance to bend over, something or rather, someone, pushed her back into the middle of the bed. Jade couldn't move at all. She tried pulling left, pushing right, squirming and wriggling around the bed, but nothing helped. She was pinned down tight by the invisible force.

 _This must be what was playing the piano downstairs earlier._ Jade thought. "Yes, it was I who was making the beautiful melody you heard." A masculine voice said. Jade strained her hearing, but was unable to tell where exactly the voice came from. Just then, she heard a dark laugh coming from the room.

Suddenly, a handsome man appeared above Jade. He had dark brown hair, and the sexiest face she had ever seen. He was wearing a button up shirt with no buttons done up so Jade could see a well defined, but not over the top, chest. "Who are you?" Cried Jade. "Ahh, my beauty, do not worry, I will not hurt you." The man soothed.

The man had Jade pinned tightly underneath him, with his hands holding her wrists tight against the mattress. He then shifted enough to pin her wrists down with just one hand, leaving the other to start a different task. "I am Beck. I am the demon to guard this home my family once lived here, as did I. We were happy then. But that's when my father discovered my mother's unfaithfulness. Everything went down from there. Her murdered me in front of her before killing her. Later, he killed himself with a blade dipped in our blood. It was all very gory, but after, I was cursed to reign immortal until I found my purpose." The man said. Jade just stared at 'Beck' incredulously.

"D…d…demon?!" Jade stuttered out.

Beck nodded. Jade suddenly shivered. She glanced down to where she felt his hand glide. He was gliding his free hand up, under her black shirt. He kept going higher and higher until he felt the silky line of her black push up bra. Jade shivered again. She stared into his eyes as he gently massaged her breast.

Jade sat up in the king sized bed. She pushed Beck off of her enough to gracefully remove her top. While she did that, Beck started playing with the hem of her jeans. Toying with them and gently tugging at them. When Jade pulled him towards her face by his hair, he roughly unfastened the buttons and zipper on the offensive denim garment. He quickly pulled the jeans down her legs, throwing them across the room.

Beck tore off Jade's panties, and set to work in making her cum hard. He licked all around her hole and sucked hard on her clit, before plunging his tongue deep into her core. He kept thrusting it in and out of Jade's soaking core, making her cry out muffled screams of pleasure.

It only took about 10 minutes before Jade came crashing hard. She was panting and sweating while struggling to catch her breath.

Once Jade finally caught her breath, Beck pulled her up and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He grabbed a fistful of her hair yanking her head back towards him after throwing off his own jeans. He lined his cock up with her throbbing centre before plunging himself in hard. Jade screamed out in surprise and a little pain at the initial penetration. Beck didn't seem to notice though as he continued to ram into her fragile body, eliciting gasps, screams, and moans.

Jade's body could hardly keep up with the demonic pace which Beck was using to screw into her. She had already orgasmed a total of 4 times in the last hour and a half and was about to cum again. Beck pulled her backwards on the bed so he could stand up to fuck her. With the change in angle, Beck was now hitting Jade's g-spot hard. On the second thrust against it, Jade was screaming Beck's name at the top of her lungs.

Beck ignored Jade's pleads to slow down to let her body recover. He kept pounding into her at a supernatural pace, creating yet another coil in the pit of her stomach.

Jade came once again, before passing out cold on the warm mattress. Beck noticed, but was far to horny to care, so he kept fucking her hard. He scooped up her limp body, placing her on her back against the pillows. Before ramming back into her core with a new depth. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Beck kept plowing into Jade's limp body until he was finally ready to release his seed. Before he did, he slowed down monumentally. Once he was hardly moving, he pulled out completely, submerging himself into her mouth instead. He repeatedly shoved his cock down her throat, slowly. Slowly, Jade began to come to. She started gagging on Beck's thick cock as he continued to fuck her mouth, twitching violently. He pulled out of her mouth then, only to renter her sopping core. He slammed his hips against hers with with lots of speed and force. Continuing this pattern until he finally decided to let go. Beck exploded with more cum than Jade had ever experienced before in her life. She felt it release from his tip, and shoot up, into her overworked slide. She released herself at the same time, resulting in lots of hot, sticky liquid covering them and the sheets.

Jade was panting hard, as was Beck. _Now is not the greatest time to tell her about some serious issues._ He thought to himself.

Beck pulled Jade's exhausted body close to him, cuddling her sweetly. For now, he would enjoy the moment.

* * *

 **Hey, so like I said before, I will be giving you all some information on this story here.**

 **ORIGINAL WRITER:** Fighter for the title

 **ORIGINAL STORY:** making love with a demon

* * *

 **The reason I decided to rewrite that story in my own way was because the spelling, and English is VERY poor in the original. I loved the idea, but it was very hard to read through. I thoroughly enjoyed the idea, and wanted to see where I could take it myself. So I hope you enjoyed it, and if you would like to see more to it, let me know. Thanks a million!**

* * *

 **Also, just a side note that "On That Fate Filled Day" is still on my mind. The reason it's not out yet actually has multiple factors. I'm going through a little bit of a rough patch again, had a best friend break up and boyfriend break up in the same week. Also because I am not finding the inspiration for it, and when I think up an idea, I don't have the time or the energy to write it up. So thanks for understanding! ~ Mel. XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I know it has been seriously forever since I posted anything, but here I am. It has been requested that I continue this story, so, I am. To everybody who has remained patient for On That Fate Filled Day, I thank you so, so much! I wouldn't be here writing if it weren't for all of you. So once again, I am really sorry about my long, unexplained absence, and I hope to be updating my other story again soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own this chapter's plot.**

 **Please enjoy! Also let me know if you want me write something else! I love you all to the moon and back!** **-XOXO Mel.**

* * *

[Jade was panting hard, as was Beck. _Now was not the greatest time to tell her about some serious issues._ He thought to himself.

Beck pulled Jade's exhausted body close to him, cuddling her sweetly. for now, he would enjoy the moment.]

 **Sexy Demon Part 2:**

After around 15 minutes, Beck felt Jade begin to stir. He soothingly stroked his enchantingly mysterious girl's hair. Suddenly Jade bolted upright in the large bed. She looked like she was going to scream, faint, and cry all at the same time.

"Shh, shh. Breathe Jade, breathe." beck tried to calm the panicky girl who ripped herself from his grasp.

After a few minutes passed of Beck trying to calm Jade down, she seemed to be relaxed enough to talk about what she was worried about.

"Jade," Beck whispered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her slim waist, "what's bothering you? You were fine about 20 minutes ago." He tried to reason. Jade looked at him and their eyes met as she took in a deep shaky breath, "You're a demon.," She stuttered out, "I had sex with a demon!" Jade became increasingly more livid by the syllable. "OH NO!" Jade suddenly blurtted out, "My friends have been outside waiting for me this whole time!" She stressed. Beck tried to rub soothing circles across her exposed abdomen, but receiving a shove that caused him to fall back, and flat on his back across the mattress.

"Don't worry about your friends, Jade. I heard you telling them not to wait up, and that you'd meet them tomorrow because you live only a block over." Beck said nonchalantly, receiving only a small "oh." from Jade before she visibly relaxed the slightest bit, obviously still stressing about something.

"Jade," Beck said, almost coming out as a stutter, "do you fear me?" The demon asked her. Jade looked surprised at the question and was unsure of how to reply, so she looked at the fancy hardwood flooring, following the dancing lines that have presumably been there for centuries. Beck leaned into the pillows before saying, "I can leave you be if that is what you so desire." Jade looked up at him then shaking her head violently in refusal, "No," she started, "please don't leave me." The black haired beauty finished, ending in more of a whisper. Beck nodded, understanding he was not to leave her side.

He knew he'd have to tell Jade about something, but was worried about how she might react. After all, it would hurt him immensely, but free his trapped soul from this mortal prison. He'd already completed stage one with no bumps, but he knew that the worst was yet to come.

"I don't fear you Beck." Jade suddenly supplied, surprising the demon who had lost himself to deep thoughts. "Well, you should!" He yelled at her, causing her peaceful gaze to be disrupted, and sadness clouding his vision.

Beck saw the tears welling up in Jade's eyes, and saw the tear she had been trying hard to hold back, slip down across her smooth cheek before she quickly and dutifully wiped it away with the back of her hand. Beck knew he would regret making her distrustful of him, but he also knew she was safer this way. He regretted making her cry, and regretted hurting her, but he knew that this was the only way. She had to leave him now, and never return...before he started stage 2.

* * *

Jade was fighting to keep her tears from pouring down her face as he openly turned her away. She quickly got up off the bed, collecting her clothes from the floor. She silently dressed in the dim light of the moon that had taken over the sky, probably while she was asleep. As she slipped her other foot into her black boot again and bent over to tie it up, she heard Beck's booming voice telling her to leave now, before she regretted it. Jade wasn't really one to try to challenge a demon, so she scooped her bag up off the dusty floor and bolted out of the mansion, feeling the hot tears spill down her cheeks.

The goth ran home as quickly as she could with her boots untied, hair falling in front of her tear soaked face, t-shirt on backwards, heavy bag bouncing on her back, her cellphone stuck in the firm grasp of her right hand, and a soreness between her legs. She was quite the sight to behold from the right-most window in the master bedroom of the mansion.

* * *

As soon as Jade reached her front door, she searched frantically for the hidden key under the potted plant. "Viola!" Jade exclaimed at having at least one true victory tonight.

She hurriedly placed the key into the handle, grabbing her bag that she had left on the ground by the fern. She shoved The door open then shut just as quickly. She Kicked off her boots before climbing the steps to her bedroom.

Jade opened the door to her bedroom, hearing it creek in negation. She softly slammed it shut, throwing her bag to the floor before flopping down across her stiff mattress and checking the time on her nearly dead phone. _1:47am._

Jade couldn't stop the tears from falling now. She sobbed and sobbed for hours. She lay in bed crying hysterically, her whole body shaking violently, the sound of desperate gasps of air becoming all the more frequent until she'd pass out from lack of oxygen. Then waking up, again with visions of a brutal monster murdering her and all of her friends, even Tori Vega, causing her incessant sobs to come again. Repeating this over and over again until finally, she was so worn out fro her activities past and her sobs, she fell into a restless, horrifying slumber.

* * *

 ***BLAM BLAM*** Jade awoke with a start! Who was knocking at her door at..wait, what time was it? Jade felt around her bed for her phone until she felt cool metal. _1:28pm._ So much for meeting up with her friends she thought. Jade stormed down the stairs in her clothes from the day before, and her hair all mussed up, ripping open the front door to reveal...Tori? And Cat and André and Robbie? "What do you want?" Jade asked her friends and Tori miserably. "Oh my goodness!" Cat squealed, "Jadey's sad!"Cat said as she frowned.

"I'm not _sad_." Jade replied stubbornly, and mildly threatening. "Yes you are Jade." Cat replied in her normal, innocent tone.

The pair went on like this many rounds more before finally, a reluctant Jade gave in. "Fine! Cat. You win. I'm miserable. I feel awful." Once Cat felt she had succeeded, she pulled her goth friend into a hug and Jade let her. "Wow." stated André. "I know, she must really be hurting." Supplied Tori. "Probably got her heart broken. Serves her righmmffm..." Tried Rex, but being silenced by Robbie placing his hand over the puppets mouth, trying in vain to keep it a secret from the openly distraught Jade. "You had better hope that puppet has an off switch Robbie, or so help me." She sneered, causing Robbie to cower behind André.

"Umm, Jade," Tori started, "What?!" Jade scoffed, "Uh...could we come in now? It's kinda cold out here.." Tori answered weakly. "Fine." Jade snorted, and waved them all in.

Geez. Jade hated Tori. How she always seemed to be in a good mood, had everyone agreeing with her, she even assumed Beck had decided he wanted Tori and that was why he told her to leave. Of court this was only a coping method.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered around the living room, Jade was forced to open up to everybody.

* * *

"...and that's why I didn't meet you guys at Karaoke Dokie." Jade finished. Everyone in the room was silent. This was way worse than anybody had originally suspected. "So," started André, "what are you gonna do now?" He asked a sniffling Jade. Jade only shrugged her shoulders and tried to smile at André. It was a valid question, what was Jade going to do?

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I am obviously planning on one more chapter (give or take) before I will consider this story complete.**

 **If anybody has any ideas for me, or wants me to read anything, just let me know in either a review or PM. I will be ecstatic to oblige.**

 **Again, I wanted to apologize for the absence, and say thank you to everyone who is still waiting. I love you all to the moon and back! -XOXO Mel.**


End file.
